Dialga
|} Dialga (Japanese: ディアルガ Dialga) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Dialga is the game mascot of , appearing on the boxart. Along with and , it is a member of the creation trio of Sinnoh, representing time. Biology Dialga is a dark blue -like Pokémon with some gray metallic portions, such as its chestplate, which has a diamond in the center. It also has various light blue stripes. It has a fin-like structure on its back and a crest on its head, resembling a dinosaur. Dialga also has two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, and three spines on the back of its neck. It has three claws on each foot of the same metallic looks as its chestplate. The wing-like structure on its back can be used to focus the flow of time, as seen in Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky. Dialga can warp time by either speeding it up, slowing it down, or stopping it altogether. As Dialga primarily resides in a different dimension, its behavior is nearly impossible to study. It has been shown to be very protective of its home. It also tends to have violent conflicts with its counterpart, . Dialga is the only known Pokémon that can learn . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Dialga (movie) Dialga appeared in the first three Pokémon movies. It was first shown in The Rise of Darkrai, where it fought with and in a battle that nearly destroyed Alamos Town. The same Dialga appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. On its return trip back to its own dimension, Dialga ended up in the Reverse World and got attacked by . The Renegade Pokémon had been angered by Dialga and Palkia's fight in the previous movie. Dialga's final movie appearance was in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. It was shown for the first time with both the other members of its trio. After being called by Sheena to stop a spatial distortion, it briefly fought with Giratina once more. Later, it returned to help Palkia and Giratina fight , and sent Sheena, and back in time to fix Arceus's betrayal. Primal Dialga Primal Dialga made two brief appearances in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness as the protector of the Time Gears. Other Dialga had a major appearance in The Battle Finale of Legend!, in the conclusion of Team Galactic's plot at Mt. Coronet. It is unknown if this is the same Dialga as that in the movies. Dialga appeared in the second , Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, as one of the many Legendary Pokémon summoned by . Minor appearances Dialga made its debut in A Secret Sphere of Influence! in a fantasy. Dialga made a brief appearance in 's fantasy in For The Love of Meowth!. In Pokémon Generations ]] Dialga appeared in Pokémon Generations along with . It was used by Cyrus to destroy the world and recreate it. Along with Palkia, it was freed by . In the manga ]] ]] In the movie adaptations Dialga first appeared in where it was fighting with . In the twelfth movie manga adaption, Dialga, along with the members of its trio, was summoned by Sheena to help Ash and his friends. Dialga, , battle Arceus and it soon puts Sheena and the others in the past to uncover the betrayal Sheena's ancestor made. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Dialga, along with Palkia, was summoned by Cyrus in the in order to create a new world. Cyrus used the Red Chains to force Dialga and Palkia to fight each other in order to distort time and space and create a portal that would swallow the existing world. , and worked together with their Pokémon to free Dialga and Palkia from their controlled states. Later on, an accident with handling Charon's machine caused Dialga, Palkia and Cyrus to be dragged into the portal before it closed completely. In the , it was revealed that imprisoned both Dialga and Palkia in the Distortion World before setting off into the current dimension to wreak havoc. Soon, Cyrus and Diamond met in the Distortion World, and agreed to free Dialga and Palkia using their Pokémon. Dialga and Palkia later resumed their struggle against Giratina in the Distortion World. When Charon decided to escape from the Distortion World on Giratina, Diamond got on Dialga and chased after him. Giratina was eventually defeated, with Dialga and Palkia forcing it back into the Distortion World for good, before both returned to the Spear Pillar. In the , Dialga was created in the Sinjoh Ruins, along with Palkia and Giratina, by ' creation process, which was forced by Team Rocket's Four Generals. Knowing that the creation process would threaten the Johto region, Team Rocket's true leader returned with Lance and Pryce to keep the creation trio at bay while tried to calm Arceus down. Dialga was kept at bay by Pryce and his . Once Arceus was eventually becalmed, Dialga and Palkia departed from Johto and were spotted by Cynthia. In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master! manga A Dialga appeared in ABM02 under the ownership of Manabu Kazuo. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, Hareta and Mitsumi set out on a journey with the intention of finding the god-like Pokémon, Dialga. In The Advent of the Legendary Pokémon!! Cyrus successfully controlled Dialga after he gained control of the Red Chain. When Hareta tried to snap Dialga out of Cyrus's control, it was able to flee from Cyrus. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga A Dialga with a darker color appeared in BET3. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga Dialga, along with the members of its trio, appeared in PBK5 where it fought against 's and and defeated the former. It fought against Yū Shirogane and lost. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Dialga appeared in PMDP29 of . In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Dialga appears as a stage Pokémon along with , , and the lake guardians on the stage . It affects the stage much differently than that of its counterpart, such as slowing down time, and even going off its post to attack the players in the middle. It can also distort the stage, like Palkia, but only slightly and not as extreme, as well as shoot beams from various locations. Trophy information A Temporal Pokémon. This legendary Pokémon is talked about as a deity in fables passed down through generations in the Sinnoh region. Identifiable by the diamondlike crystal in the center of its chest, Dialga is said to have set time in motion at the moment of its birth. Its fearsome attack is so powerful that it must refrain from attacking on the next turn. It is Diamond's mascot. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Dialga appears as a trophy. Trophy information The concept of time has always been one of the world's great mysteries, but Dialga might hold the answer. Legend has it that Dialga's birth caused time to begin moving! It's no surprise that the people of Sinnoh see this Pokémon as a deity. If you're ever running late, maybe you could ask Dialga to do you a favour and turn back the clock. Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness & Sky: Dialga appears in the main storyline, but mostly as Primal Dialga. In the future, because of the collapse of the Temporal Tower, Dialga has lost control of itself and has entered a state of self-preservation, keeping time frozen and refusing to let it flow properly. When the player and partner return from the future and arrive at the collapsing Tower, they must beat almost-Primal Dialga in battle and restore the Tower. After putting some sense into it, Dialga is so grateful that it revives the player (who was erased from existence). After going back to Dialga at the top of Temporal Tower, it decides that the player wants a rematch. Once defeated, Dialga joins the player's team. In the Sky-only Special Episode In the Future of Darkness, after the final battle between Primal Dialga and the trio of , and , all of them start to disappear due to the past finally being changed by the player, but are saved by an implied higher being than Dialga, who also restores Dialga to its normal state. * Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: Dialga appears as a bonus boss during one of the Ranger Net extra missions. Dialga was injured from a battle with Palkia and entered Almia Castle to recover. It caused a time distortion due to its wounds and sent the main character and back in time to before the events of the game started by using . * Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs: Dialga appears in the optional Ranger Net extra mission Pledge to Arceus. It must be captured along with its counterparts Palkia and Giratina in the Sky Fortress to access Arceus. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations ) (only one)}} |} |} }} (requires ), }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Almia Castle (during mission)}} |area=Ticket for releasing , , , and }} |} |} |area=Cave: All (Random Legendary Encounters)}} |area=Dragnor , Any kingdom with a (special)}} |area=Toy Collection: A Very Chaotic Battle! (Boss), Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 3}} |area=[[Special Stages#Great Challenge|Event: Dialga Descends]]}} |area=Diamond Crater: Rock Chasm (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 17: Stage 10}} |} |} In events |Summer 2013 Dialga|English|United States|100 |August 19 to September 8, 2013|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Dialga_2}} |Summer 2013 Dialga|English|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|100 |August 30 to September 12, 2013|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Dialga}} |Summer 2013 Dialga|French|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|100 |August 30 to September 12, 2013|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Dialga}} |Summer 2013 Dialga|German|Europe|100 |August 30 to September 12, 2013|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Dialga}} |Summer 2013 Dialga|Italian|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|100 |August 30 to September 12, 2013|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Dialga}} |Summer 2013 Dialga|Spanish|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|100 |August 30 to September 12, 2013|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Dialga}} |10/12 Dialga|Korean|South Korea|100 |September 14 to October 6, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Dialga}} |Dahara City Dialga|All|Japan|100|June 20 to August 31, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Dialga 2}} |Dahara City Dialga|Korean region|Online|100|November 20, 2015 to January 31, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Dialga}} |Dahara City Dialga|All|South Korea|100|December 23 to 27, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Dialga}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- from its mouth. }} |- }} |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * In games prior to Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Dialga has a catch rate of 30. * No other Pokémon shares the same type combination as Dialga. * Dialga is the tallest Generation IV Pokémon. * Dialga is tied with Blade Forme for the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * The spikes on Dialga's back, at a certain point of view, look similar to a time gear. In the anime, when Dialga uses , the spine extends and the five spikes become thinner and more pronounced. * Dialga is the second Pokémon in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series to feature an that is not its Shiny coloration, the first being . * Although Dialga is genderless in the main games, it is referred to as a male in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness. * Dialga is the first Legendary Pokémon to have a role in three different movies, and therefore four movies as well. * According to Junichi Masuda's blog, the Spanish translation team suggested changing the name Dialga because of its similarity to the word alga, seaweed. Origin Dialga, along with , may be based on the legend of and , who are said to have created one island with a spear, erected a pillar on it, and from there created the islands of Japan. Appearance-wise, Dialga seems to be based on short-necked sauropod dinosaurs such as or . Its type is possibly due to the hardness of , or the fact that most parts of a clock are made of metal, such as the gears. It may also be because diamonds are compressed carbon, and steel is an alloy from iron and carbon. Its turquoise pattern on its body is vaguely reminiscent to clock hands, where the ends of the "clock hands" are diamond-shaped. Name origin Dialga is derived from diamond. Ga may be a corruption of gon from dragon. It may also involve dia (Spanish for day, referring to a unit of time) or dial (as in , an instrument used to tell time using shadows on a clock face). In other languages Related articles * Dialga (movie) * Primal Dialga * Creation trio External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Sinnoh legendary Pokémon Category:Game mascots Category:Legendary trio Pokémon de:Dialga fr:Dialga ja:ディアルガ it:Dialga pl:Dialga zh:帝牙卢卡